1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device which displays a through image so as to be suitable for a template while imaging a subject, a through image display control method, and a recording medium on which a through image display control program is recorded in a computer-readable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a digital camera capable of laying out a picked up image in a desirable position so as to record them. For example, when a user uses this digital camera to create a layout image, he or she first sets, e.g., an album mode and then selects a desirable template from a plurality of templates that have previously been prepared. Subsequently, the user selects a given image to be inserted into the template from picked up images which have been stored therein. Then, the selected image is inserted into the template and stored in a recording medium. In this manner, a layout image in which a desirable image has been inserted into a template is created in the digital camera (refer to, e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-176216).
As described above, in a conventional digital camera, a user first picks up a subject and records it and, after an appropriate time period, he or she selects a desired image from a plurality of images that have been already recorded. Thus, the user is forced to do cumbersome works of not only imaging a subject so as to record it and selecting a desired image from a large number of recorded images, but also selecting an adequate image while imaging a layout to be obtained by combining a frame and a picked up image or a relationship between images to be combined. As described above, the user is forced to do cumbersome or difficult works and, consequently, it has been impossible to easily obtain a desired layout image.